kpoppfandomcom-20200215-history
Façade
Façade is an artificial-intelligence-based interactive story created by Michael Mateas, Andrew Stern and John Grieve. The game was released on July 5, 2002. KPopp did a Let's Play on Façade ''that consists of 11 episodes, where it started on July 28, 2012 and ended on June 10, 2013. It was revealed that KPopp would play the game but it wasn't on her computer. Background ''Façade puts the player in the role of a close friend of Grace and Trip, a couple who recently invited the player to their home for cocktails. This pleasant gathering, however, is somewhat damaged by the clear domestic confrontation between Grace and Trip upon the player's entry. Making full use of the incorporated language processing software, Façade allows the player to type sentences to "speak" with the couple, either supporting them through their troubles, driving them farther apart, or being thrown out of the apartment. In-game decisions Secrets and Goals accomplished or discovered by Kelly: *Trip had an affair with a client named Maria whilst working in Barcelona. *Grace has her very own secret, that was yet to be revealed. *Grace's secret is unknown (but possibly pregnancy). *Grace and Trip's sexual orientation (they're both straight). Kelly has finished the game with these endings: *Getting kicked out by Trip. *Trip leaves Grace because he feels shame for having an affair with a client, and Grace feels remorse because she didn't tell him her secret. *Trip and Grace decide to resolve their problems. *Leaving the game by clicking the elevator button. Characters Main Characters *'Kelly '''is the main protagonist and the main cause of the series, since it was Kelly that had introduced Trip to Grace on the same night as the game, where it was mini celebration for the three of them. Kelly had made either Trip and Grace spit out their thoughts about mainly their marriage and the decoration. She was kicked out several times by Trip for insulting one of them or swearing and saying inappropriate language to both of them. * 'Travis "Trip" Façade' is the main "antagonist" and the manipulative husband of Grace. He was the best friend of Kelly, whom introduced to him to Grace during presumably a party. Trip has a deep hatred for the word "melon," his parents and for artists. He even conviced Grace to become an advertiser, even if she specifically said that she wanted to be an artist, which he doesn't approve of. * 'Grace Façade 'is the main "antagonist" or deuteragonist since she was being convinced and possibly abused by Trip during their ten years of being together under the same roof. She was convinced to become an advertiser, even if she specifically said that she wanted to be an artist, which Trip doesn't approve of because of his hatred for them. Unseen Characters *'Maria '''is an unseen character and the woman that Trip had an affair with whilst he was working in Barcelona. She was finally mentioned after Kelly had been constantly telling the both of them that "Trip cheated on Grace with me." Trivia *On the episode "RAGE KPOPP IN FACADE! (Live Face Cam Facade!)", Kelly said "anal sex" and then "shut up" to Grace, and Trip kicked out Kelly for saying "shut up". Kelly got very nervous when such happened. *Kelly usually uses a webcam for this game *Trip and Grace appeared on the Sims 3 Hunger Games. *Trip and Grace once again returned as Sims for KPopp's Sims 3 Façade series Playlist Category:Playthroughs Category:Games Category:Series Category:Series from 2012